My memiors
by Mitchi Takahashi
Summary: Hiroshim Miiato was a beatuiful woman studing to become a doctor and preforming as a parttime acrobatist to pay for her schooling. But, her life turned for the worse on the day she became Hatori's assistant in order to get the clinical hours required.
1. The beginning of my story

I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and closed my eyes. Any minute that curtain would open and I was expected to have a smile. Pasting a smile on my face I opened my eyes and watched as the red velvet was pulled to the sides exposing me. The crowd cheered and I threw my arms open as if inviting them to watch me, then I stepped forward and thrust myself into the complicated routine I had memorized by heart, my mind wasn't on the performance, it was on you. You are the reason that I missed the bar I was supposed to grab onto and fell to my death.

My name is Miiato Hiroshim, (Hiroshim Miiato, I have it written in the Japanese fashion, last name before first name) and this is the story of the ending of my life.

I was working as an acrobat part time so that I could pay for my college tuition; I was studying to become a doctor. I had been assigned to help Hatori Sohma as his assistant in order to get clinic points that would allow me to graduate; I met him that way. Akito Sohma, The head of the Sohma household, and the one I fell in love with. In order for you to understand, I'd have to start the story at the beginning.

"So Kana, you're telling me to ask Hatori Sohma, the hot doctor, to allow me to become his assistant in order to graduate," I said with an eyebrow raised as Kana smiled at me.

"Yep! He was kind enough to allow me to become his assistant when I was working towards my diploma, he'd probably do the same for you!" Kana said with a smile and bob of her head.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I head that Hatori hasn't accepted any assistants after you, that he said an assistant would just slow him down," I said with disbelief in my voice. Kana just smiled at me as I shook my head, Kana was always so concentrated on what good might happen and barely bothered to think that anything could go wrong; I doubt she knew that her one comment would make things go horribly wrong.

I don't know if it was because of her positive attitude or if it was something else, something dark and sinister, that made me call Hatori. "Um, hello? Yes, um, my name is Miiato Hiroshim, and I'm looking for a job as a part time assistant in order to build up clinic points for college…"

"No," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"But, Kana said that you would let me have a job! Please, I'm desperate!" I pleaded, I heard an intake of breath at the other end.

"Fine, be here tomorrow at four o'clock sharp, I don't appreciate tardiness," There was a click and then silence, I slowly set down the receiver. Why had he allowed me to become his assistant when I mentioned Kana?

I walked into the office uncertainty, for some reason I was really hesitant about walking into the sterile and business-like room. A man sat at a desk his head bent over a piece of paper in front of him. "Um, excuse me, tis is Dr. Sohma's office, correct?" I asked.

The man turned his head quickly, then stood up. "Yes, and please, don't call me Sohma. There are so many Dr. Sohma's around here that people could get confused," He said. He waved at a desk on the other side of the room, "That's your desk over there, feel free to organize your things as you wish," Hatori commented almost as if he himself was uncertain about taking me on as his assistant.

I turned to look at the desk and my foot caught on an uneven part in the floor, I went sprawling. The man was caught by surprise and reached for me to try and keep my from falling, the only thing he managed to do was pull me on top of him; then, he was gone in a puff of lightly colored smoke.

"Waaaaaterrrrrrrrrrr," came a croak from a pile of clothes on the floor, I was taken by surprise and looked closer, there in between the folds of the shirt was a small seahorse. I felt the color drain from my face as I stared at him. He restated his plea for water and I came back to reality, if you could call it that. I scooped him up into my hands and looked around the room, in the far back corner there was a tank of water with nothing else in it. I didn't hesitate, I ran to it and placed him in it. I stooped down and stared at the golden creature swimming around forcing water through its gills, and fainted.

I awoke a few minutes later to a light shining in my eyes, Hatori was kneeling next to me with a small flash light aimed right into my eye. "Good, you're awake. I'm deeply sorry for the scare," he said.

"So then it wasn't just a dream?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, it wasn't a dream. I really did turn into an animal," He said with a sigh.

I just stared at him.


	2. Energetic people and broken feelings

"You're joking with me right, I mean, it is quite impossible for a human being to transform into an animal…" I said weakly, though we could both tell I was only saying it because I was stunned.

"Haiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" came a shouted call as a tall man, or was it a woman, came running into the room. The person was wearing a long bright red overcoat and a white shirt as long as a dress and holding his hand out in front of him as he ran. His silver hair billowed behind him and he called again, "Haaiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn! I hurt myself!" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Let me see Ayaa," he said calmly grabbing the man's hand.

"I accidentally cut open my finger with the scissors I was using, I was bumped by a customer while cutting some extra fabric off the hem of his dress!" he wailed as Hatori inspected the wound.

"Its not that deep of a cut but it is pretty long, I really don't see why you needed my help for this anyways," the doctor said as he wiped some blood off with a piece of cotton before placing a small piece of gauze on it.

Ayame looked over Hatori's shoulder and winked at me, I didn't know why. "What a lovely assistant you have there Hay-san where ever did you find her?" he said.

Hatori sighed, "Is that why you came down here, you wanted to see my assistant?" he said bored as Ayame bounded over to me.

"Hello, my name is Ayame Sohma!" he said loudly with an elegant bow.

I was stunned. "Uh- my name is Hiroshim Miiato; it is a pleasure to meet you…" I said uncertainty with a bow.

"Hmmm, you aren't wearing a very tailored outfit. What a shame! Someone of your beauty should wear something that shows it off!" the man exclaimed as he looked at me, I felt my face getting hot.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that I need to wear anything to show myself off. I'm not pursuing a job which requires good looks or tailored clothes so why should I spend the extra money on it? I barely make it by working as an acro- never mind," I started my temper getting the best of me, Ayame just smiled at me but Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"What are you working as?" he asked casually, I sighed.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut," I grumbled to myself, "I had started to say I was working part time as an acrobat, to help pay for my tuition." I said just barely loud enough for him to hear as a blush crept up into my face and I became very interested in the floor.

Ayame gawked and Hatori raised his other eyebrow, my eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Wait, what?" Shigure said looking at Ayame's smiling face.

"You heard me, there is yet another girl who has found out about the family curse, and she's working as Hai-san assistant none the less! She is also a part time acrobat! I can't wait to see her sow tonight-"

Shigure just stared as Kyo cut in, "Wait, why didn't Hatori just erase her memories?" he asked.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "If he had erased her memories he most likely would have also been told to erase Tohru's too, he didn't want to take that chance," Shigure explained.

"Haven't we told you that enough times, stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"Stupid cat," Yuki repeated.

"Shut up! You think your so tough don't you, you ass-hole rat!" Kyo shouted even louder.

"Is something the matter? I heard shouting…" I said sticking my head into the room.

"Hiro-chan! What are you doing here?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

"I brought her with me, I thought it might be nice for her to meet Tohru, if she's here that is," Hatori said following me into the room.

"Oh, you must be Hai-san's new assistant, its so wonderful to meet you!" said Shigure standing up, "My name is Shigure Sohma!"

"Hello, my names Hiroshim Miiato!" I replied, then I turned my attention to Ayame, "Don't ever call me Hiro-chan again," I said coldly with a stare.

Ayame didn't seem fazed, "Why not Hiro-chan?" he said with a large smile.

"I said not to call me that," I replied even colder.

"And I asked why not Hiro-chan," he replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Believe me, you don't want to find out."

"Are you in a bad mood, Hiro-chan?" he asked, I kicked him, very hard. He flew back into the wall and I flinched as it splintered and he landed on the ground.

Grimicing I looked at the others who were sitting in a stunned silence and bowed, "I'm sorry for my show of violence, I will gladly pay for any repairs that you might need."

Kyo started to laugh and Yuki just smiled, Shigure placed his head in his hands, Hatori stared and Ayame just groaned. Suddenly the door slid open, "I heard a crash, is every thing alright?" asked a girl from the doorway as she looked in uncertainty.

"Ah! Tohru, welcome home! We were just having a slight bit of excitement," Shigure said cheerfully as he stood up. Tohru smiled at him then ducked back out.

"Kyo, Yuki, would you like to help me for a moment?" she shouted as she walked towards the kitchen, Kyo and Yuki both jumped up. Kyo walked quickly and stumbled as Yuki trailed behind him gracefully.

"Um…. About the wall?" I said uncertainty looking at them all.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll fix it ourselves. We're always breaking things around this house," Shigure said with a slight smile.

A shiver went through my body as an arm was placed around my shoulders, "Oh, my dear, we shall fix the mark of your aggression as soon as possible," Ayame said with a longing tone to his voice.

I pinched the skin in between his fingers and lifted his hand up. "Don't touch me, I will send you flying again, you could turn into my next practiced dummy."

Ayame grimaced and pulled his hand away from me, "That hurt!" he said sadly, I stepped on his foot, flicked my hair and walked out of the room with a loud good! I stood outside in the dark looking at the moon disappear behind clouds and then reappearing. Hatori came up beside me.

"Don't mind Ayaa, he is very energetic and childish." He said looking at the sky.

"It's not that he bothers me, its just that someone very close to me used to act like that, and he hurt me very badly. I guess I just reacted badly because of my memories," I said a tear finding its way down my cheek. "Ugh, look at me, talking about my problems to a complete stranger!" I said half-heartedly wiping the tear away. Hatori just smiled slightly.

"I know how you feel, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over it in time, how long it will take depends on your will. Just know, you do have people who you can talk to, and don't hesitate to talk to me," Hatori said. I smiled at him.

"Its cold, I'm going inside," I said, but the truth was, it wasn't cold, I was just trying to get away from what I was feeling, I couldn't remember the last time someone had been so understanding, even Kana hadn't been able to understand what I was goiong through. But, Hatori's understanding mad me wonder…. What had happened to him that was so horrible that he understood what I was feeling?


	3. Head of the family and a hyper blonde

"So, yet another woman has found out about the curse. I didn't expect you to be so clumsy Hatori," said a cold voice.

"I know I was horribly clumsy around her, Akito, please forgive me " Hatori said looking at the floor. Akito waved his hand at him.

"Oh well, we shall see what comes out of this, but if she causes any trouble… do not hesitate," Akito ordered and Hatori walked out of the room, as soon as he was out of Akito's hearing he sighed, _I hope that he doesn't reconsider this…. _He thought walking down the hallway.

"Hiroshim, it is time for you to meet my most constant patient, the head of the Sohma family. I must warn you though, he can be very… emotional, at times, try not to do anything to anger him," Hatori said, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Nodding I looked at him, "In other words, you want me to be polite and stay out of the way," I said, Hatori smirked at me.

"It's nice to know that you can pick up on the under lying messages," He said opening the door. We walked down the hall together looking at the charts and discussing the best plan for this check up.

When we walked into the room where the head of the family was I was surprised to see a young man not much older then Hatori, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Hatori was in fact older then him. However, his age didn't bother me, it was the pale tinge to his face and the coldness in his eyes, but yet, somehow I felt attracted to this man. "Is this the new assistant?" he asked in a cold, uninterested voice; I had the feeling he new who I was already.

"Yes, her name is Hiroshim Miiato, she's going to be watching this time," Hatori said politely setting his things down on the table and motioning for me to do the same. As soon as I set my things down I bowed low to Akito, he smiled coldly at me, again I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Well, can we get this over with?" Akito asked looking at Hatori, who nodded and withdrew a small flashlight from his coat pocket. He waved it slowly in Akito's eyes before nodding and grabbing a thermometer. After a few seconds he looked at the temperature and said it aloud for me to write down on the chart. Things went on in this formal and quiet manner for some time until Hatori motioned for me to get our things ready to leave. I followed his silent instructions as he talked quietly with Akito who had waved him over. Hatori glanced at me then nodded.

"He wants to talk to you alone," Hatori whispered in my ear standing next to me, "When I leave kneel in front of him, but go no closer then a few feet

Away from the edge of the dias," I nodded my understanding then handed him the clip board. Hatori looked at me with concern in his eyes then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I gulped and tried to relax before walking towards Akito and kneeling in front of the dias. Akito looked at me bored, "I am told that you know the curse of the Zodiac," he stated as a question, but it was more of a statement; I remained silent. He shot a glance at me, "You don't seem very clever, how did you find out? Clumsiness?" he asked teasingly, I could tell he didn't want an answer. I gulped as he continued, "You don't strike me as someone who is something to worry about, unless you plan to tell someone about us?" This time it was a question.

"I was told that it was a secret, therefore I do not plan to tell anyone," I said politely, trying very hard to keep the anger from my voice, he had me stay here alone just to tease me and toy with my nerves. Akito sniffed.

"I will trust your word, now leave, I wish to be alone." I got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind me; Hatori was waiting for me in the hall. I rolled my eyes at him before taking my things and we walked back to the office in silence.

"Hai-san!" a young boy shouted running into Hatori, he hugged the doctor tightly as he attempted to spin the doctor who held his ground with the ease of practice. The bond boy jumped back then looked at him with sparkling blue-ish eyes, "Papa said that your suppose to watch over me today! He also said that we should go visit Yuki-kun and the others!" he exclaimed before finally realizing I was there, I had already figured out who he was.

"Hello, you're Momiji right?" I said smiling, he smiled back.

"Bingo!" he shouted, "Did Hai-san tell you about me?" he asked.

"No, I heard about you from Kyo, through you are much cuter and nicer then the 'annoying rabbit with hair as yellow as his damned hyper attitude.'" I said as Momiji smiled.

"Sounds like something he would say!" he exclaimed as he linked his arms through both mine and Hatori's and led us to the office. We followed looking at out charts without missing a step; Hatori had practice and I had an acrobats balance.

"So, you are saying we should go visit the others at Shigure's house?" Hatori asked as he started to put away his papers, I was busy trying to get the fax to work. Momiji nodded as he swung his legs back and forth sitting on the edge of a filing cabinet. I shook my head at the young boy's energy.


End file.
